


6 Months

by leydileyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drinking, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Eighth Year Common Room, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-War, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Common Room, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: It's been 6 months since you have been with Draco Malfoy. He doesn't want to show you the Dark Mark he has on his forearm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 25





	6 Months

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I had written in almost 4 years. The story that got me back to writing thanks to my best friend. Hope you enjoy!

6 months. 6 months it had been since you have been in the shadows. Been in the dark. Running from light, escaping the dawn. 6 months with Draco Malfoy. In the shadows of the Astronomy Tower, the shadows of long and silent corridors, the shadows of statues. Looming in the pitch dark. Existing together. Finding light in each other. No one knew. No one saw. And no one could hear. 6 whole months.

You had first talked to each other at a party. You were in the dark, watching the teenage wizards and witches dancing, laughing, drinking in the mansion’s garden, from a distance, all by yourself. They were all so lively. You liked to watch people get drunk. You loved to get drunk. You had found yourself a quiet spot, away from everyone, hearing the muffled music from under the trees. He had came towards you quietly, sitting beside you, right in the shadows.

“I need to get fucked up.” He had said.

“Well drink then,” you had answered while handing him the fire whiskey you had beside you. “What’s wrong Malfoy? Is it the Death Eaters?” you had asked mockingly.

“Yes.” In the shadows you were. Draco Malfoy and Y/N, Y/L/N. Getting fucked up and conversing.

“Well, we’ll be needing a lot more of that then” you had said while taking out another bottle of fire whiskey from your bag. He was surprised. He had never talked to you before. Of course he had mocked and sneered. And you had retaliated. But nothing more. It was easier in the dark. The shadows hid the imperfections. The disagreements got lost in the night. You melted into each other, talking and laughing, overcoming any questions you had for each other. No one could see you. No one could hear. The shadows belonged to you. And to you two only.

That was how it had begun. It was after the war. He had changed sides during the battle. Although this was enough for the wizarding world to welcome him back, he felt guilt. That night you talked about his parents, the Death Eaters that still bothered his conscience and the way he felt. Hearing him talk like this had changed things, made you forgive despite the pain you still felt. You thought that night would be forgotten. You expected to ignore and avoid. But you couldn’t. It was too hard to resist for the both of you. The shadows called. But nobody knew. Nobody knew you as well as he did.

You never saw him in the light. You would come across him in corridors in the daytime, sit next to him during class, see him with his friends. But you never really saw him. He never saw you. You wouldn’t dare to bring shadows to the light. You were afraid someone would notice. You didn’t want to share the shadows. They only belonged to you.

During the night, he was yours and you were his. He would touch, and speak, and whisper everything you were and anything you could be. He belonged to the dark. He wouldn’t allow you to see him in the light. He was never there for the mornings.

6 months. 6 months it has been since you have been in the shadows. You are rushing. He has got a Quidditch game today. You love to watch him play. It’s the only time you don’t have to worry anyone will notice. Everyone watches him when he plays. No one notices when you watch and cheer. You are just a part of the crowd during a match. You are shadowed by everyone else. No one sees you in the shadows. No one knows. The match finishes almost as soon as it starts. He has it in his hands. Oh, his hands. The golden Snitch trying to escape his long, thin fingers as if trying to snitch on you. He finds you in the crowd. He sees you. He actually sees you in the light. Without the shadows. You can’t help but smile gently. Letting brightness run from your body. He smiles back. 6 months. The first time he sees you. Without the shadows.

You catch him afterwards. In the Slytherin Common Room. Green light illuminating the space between you. Celebration and euphoria all around you. Wizards and witches drunk on victory and wine. You want to join the celebration. To celebrate the light. The light and all it brings. Shadows can’t exist without light. You find yourself a glass of wine. You walk towards him, and you see each other. In the green light.

“You were amazing.” you whisper in his ear, so no one can hear. Slowly, oh so slowly he puts his arm around your waist, whilst looking you in the eye. As if to not disturb the shadows around you. You feel eyes on you. Everyone can see you in the light.

“I want to see you.” Is all you can say before you melt into him. Letting your body mold into his. Finding where you belong.

“I can’t” he answers. You feel him panic and grow tense. The shadows are back. Creeping their way back to you.

“Please” is all you need to say. He softens his gaze. He pushes the shadows back. You take his hand, tenderly, almost as if not to scare him. He leads you to the privacy of his room. You feel excitement with each step you take. Once the door closes, he takes out his wand and leaves the whole world outside. His room is bright and full of hope. He kisses you. Gently. The dim green light of the room surrounds you.

“Draco” you let his name slide from your lips. You step away just a bit. You can see him now. His platinum blonde hair, his eyes, his mouth, his hands. He lets you see him. You lift your hand to touch his cheek. He shivers from the intimacy of the touch. 6 months. But this is the closest you have been. You let your hand glide down from his cheek to his lips, his neck. Savouring every part of him, full of effulgence. He watches you, keeping the shadows away. Your hand reaches his shirt, his buttons. You wait for him to let you. He manages a small nod. One by one you open his shirt buttons. With each button opened, you plant a kiss on his chest. The first time you’ve seen him. When the last button is undone, you slowly try his shirt off. He stops you. You can feel him getting tense, trying to hide his left arm almost instinctively.

“It’s okay.” Is all you can manage.

"You’ll hate me.” He answers with fear, not being able to look at you. The shadows are close. They’re trying to find an entrance to sneak back in.

“I could never hate you. Even if I tried to.” You had never told him you loved him. This was the closest you have gotten. The shirt still hang from his shoulders.

“I could never hate you too Y/N. “ He manages a small smile and starts to take off his shirt. You’ve never seen it before. The mark that ruined him. That broke him. That he never talked about. The mark that kept you in the dark, with the shadows. You touch the mark with your left hand. As if trying to connect yourself to him even more. He stiffens under your touch. Slowly and ever so gently, you glide your fingers on the serpent. You feel him unwinding. You want to take all his pain away. You brush your lips against the mark. He shudders. You feel the shadows backing away. You kiss his mark, trying to make things better. Trying to make it go away. You know it won’t disappear but you try to give him assurance that it will be okay. That you two will be okay. Needless to say, he is there for the morning.

6 months. You belong to light. The shadows are still there, but only if you summon them. The shadows are a part of you, just like the light


End file.
